Episodio X
Episodio X es el decimo capitulo de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más (Newbies). (Música) Greg-I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard, I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words, I wish I found some chords in an order that is new, I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang Gregory-I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink, But now I'm insecure and I care what people think. Francis-My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. Sheldon-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Sheldon y Francis-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. (Música) Los 2-We're stressed out. (Música) Mason-Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young, How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from, I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it, Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one Roderick-It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose, Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam, But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered, Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter. Madison-My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think. Spencer-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Greg-We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying Greg con los chicos-&Wake up, you need to make money.& Greg-Yo. We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying Greg con los chicos-&Wake up, you need to make money.& Greg-Yo. Mason-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Madison-Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days, When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out. Gregory-Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying Todos-&Wake up, you need to make money.& Gregory-Yo. Francis-(Admirando cada detalle de la ciudad)…Adoro New York (Sonríe) Sheldon-Hey! Tierra llamando a Francis!! Francis-Hay, qué onda? Es algo importante? Sheldon- ._. …No, sólo quería hacerte entrar en razón porque no parabas de mirar alrededor…anda, ven, los demás chicos están hayá Francis-Estoy demasiado ansioso por la nacional, Greg tiene rezón, si se quieren adueñar del cierre del siglo tendrán que quitárnoslo de las manos Sheldon-Así se habla (Ríe un poco) Madison-Taylor!! Taylor-Hola chicos! Spencer-Estás nervioso? Taylor-Un poco, oigan, dónde está Joey? Escuché que estaba aquí Silencio… (Una pequeña charla después xD) Taylor-Joey dijo todas esas cosas? De verdad? Alistair-…(Asiente con la cabeza) Taylor-Idiota, debiste decírmelo Alistair-No quería alterarte Taylor-…Al diablo, anímate, qué tal una carrera? Alistair-Qué? Taylor-Sí, una carrera, a Times Square :D Alistair-No lo sé Taylor, ya no somos unos niños como para…las traes! :D (Corre) Taylor-(Ríe) Oye, no estaba preparado (Corre) Soy más rápido que tú :D Alistair-Yo lo soy :D! Taylor-Yo lo soy :D! Alistair-Yo lo soy :D! Taylor-Yo lo soy :D! Alistair-Yo soy más rápido que tú :D (Lo rebasa) Taylor-Oh Dios, es verdad, es demasiado veloz ._. Alistair-(Se aleja más de Taylor y toma un atajo por otro camino) Taylor-(Corre) Alistair?! Dónde estás?! Ya no te veo!! Alistair-Sorpresa!!! \(:D)/ Taylor-Aaaahhhh!!!!!! D: (Chocan uno con el otro) Los 2-Ah! (Caen al suelo) Taylor-Estás loco! (Ríe) Alistair-(Ríe con él) Taylor-Tengo la teoría de que a pesar de ser el más tranquilo de tus amigos estás igual de loco o más Greg-Aún así, tú estás igual de loco, Taylor Taylor-Yo no estoy loco Alistair-Sí, si estás loco Taylor-Tú estás más loco Alistair-A ti se te ocurrió esta idea de hacer una carrera Taylor-Pero a ti se te ocurrió improvisar y por eso terminamos en el suelo Alistair-No, eso te pasa por lento Greg-Aún así Taylor, ustedes están locos (Ríe) Todos-(Ríen) Taylor-Ven? No hay que preocuparse por Joey, fue su decición? Que se muera entonces Madison-Se siente bien pero a la vez mal, mal porque era nuestro amigo, pero bien porque ya no tenemos que soportarlo Greg-Respetaré eso Francis-Quiere decir…que entonces no irá a las nacionales?, Pero yo esperaba que estuviera ahí, hace 2 años me apoyó diciéndome que no debería dejar que me controlen… Taylor-También yo Francis-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo creía que… Alistair-(Lo interrumpe) Ok, ya fue suficiente, no creen? No hay que recordarlo ñ.ñ/ Madison-Ya, estoy impaciente, que canciones cantarán en la nacional? Greg-Cantaremos “Born this way”, “The Hills” y otra canción especial que será una sorpresa Skylart-Oh vamos, cuál es la canción? Sheldon-Fue idea de Francis Francis-Un clásico, no puedo decir más, porqué no esperan a que sea sorpresa? Mason-Qué más nos queda? Madison-Es genial que estémos todos reunidos aquí, esperen a que conozcan al nuevo novio de Kitty, les va a agradar Taylor-…De quién rayos estás hablando? Silencio… Spencer-Bien hecho Madison Madison-Lo siento -.-´´ ……………………………. En Spothligh Dinner Andreas y Kitty-(Hablaban y reían en una mesa) Taylor-(Los miraba a través del vidrio) (Suspira) Ok, aquí voy, como si él no existiera (Abre la puerta) Greg-Ahí está! Taylor-Qué…?! Francis-A por él! Taylor-No, esperen, qué van a hacer?! D: Greg, Gregory, Sheldon y Francis-(Se lanzan hacia él) Sheldon-Ya lo tenemos! Taylor-Que pasa con ustedes?! Sheldon-Peguenle! Greg-Qué no escape! Francis-No lo suelten, no lo suelten! Taylor-Ya, ya, paren! Los 4- -.-´´ Taylor-Están locos?! Greg-Tú estás loco?! Francis-Sabemos lo que tramabas, ibas a buscarla Taylor-Qué? Pff, claro que no, no me interesa, que se quede con su novio Francis-Seguro que no te interesa? Taylor-Pura coincidencia Sheldon-Vale, haremos como que te creemos Greg-Olvidala, por favor, sabias que ella saca lo débil de ti? Taylor-…Ah sí? .-. Greg-Puedo asegurártelo, (Lo toma de los hombros) si te muestras débil podrán destruirte fácilmente, y no ahora, es tiempo de las nacionales y no podemos distraernos si queremos ganar Francis-Greg…creo que ya entendió Greg-…Si será tuya llegará, pero no puedes aferrarte a ella, me acompañas? (Lo jala del brazo) Taylor-Eh-eh está bien Greg-Ah sí, Francis! Necesito hablar contigo después, es sobre Katherine Francis-…Estoy en problemas?!! Greg-No, claro que no, pero tengo que hablar contigo después! (Se va) ………………………….. X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Bienvenidos al campeonato nacional de coros 2018, primero que nada, denle un aplauso al jurado de la competencia de este año, Tyler Joseph (Aplauden) X-Billie Joe Armstrong (Aplauden) X-Y Pierre Bouvier (Aplauden) Gregory-(Detrás del escenario) Hay mucha gente ahí afuera Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, formen un círculo…este es su momento, así que disfrútenlo mientras dure, sé que para la mayoría de aquí es su última oportunidad de ganar un campeonato nacional, y con más razón deben disfrutarlo, pero recuerden, que esto es lo que sella una amistad de por vida, y siempre que necesiten ayuda nosotros los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, al igual que los otros chicos que están ahí en el público esperando que hagan una excelente presentación…háganlos sentir orgullosos Francis-Sr. Evans, ya estamos orgullosos de hasta donde hemos llegado, si recalcaramos una de las razones por las que queremos ganar, es por usted Myron-Sí! Katherine-Es una gran director, se ha vuelto una inspiración para nosotros Sam-…Gracias (Sonríe un poco) Cuando el Sr. Shue me dio el puesto pensaba que lo iba a arruinar todo y se convertiría en uno de los peores coros por mi culpa…me alegra que crean en mí Taylor-Usted hace un buen trabajo Sr. Evans Sam-…Muy bien, las manos al centro Todos-Increibleee!!! X-Denle la bienvenida a nuestro primer coro participante, New Directions! (Aplauden) Sheldon-It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby (Música) Myron-My mama told me when I was Young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Katherine-&There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are& She said, “'Cause He made you perfect, babe& &So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far, Listen to me when I say& Katherine y Myron con chicas de New Directions-I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set Katherine y Myron-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Myron-Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Katherine con New Directions-Baby, I was bor this way Myron-Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born- Los 2-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Myron-Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be a drag, just be a queen Don't be! Katherine-Give yourself prudence and love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Myron-A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (Katherine-hey, hey, hey) I love my life, I love this record and Los 2-Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith) Todos-I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Myron-Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Katherne con New Directions-Baby, I was born this way Myron-Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born- Todos-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way (Música) Sheldon-Don't be drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent Sheldon con New Directions-You're lebanese, you're orient Sheldon-Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were born this way Katherine con Francis y New Directions-No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave Todos-I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Myron-Ooo, there ain't no other way Baby, I was born this way Todos-Baby, I was born this way Myron-Ooo, there ain't other way Baby, I was born- Todos-I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way Katherine con New Directions-I was born this way, hey! I was born this wayy, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I was born this way, hey! I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way, hey! (Aplauden) (Música) Taylor-Yeah, Yeah, yeah…Your man on the road, he doin' promo You said, &Keep our business on the low-low& I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone Cause you look even better than the potos I can't find your house, send me the info Drivin' through the gated residential Found out I was comin', sent your friends home Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know Francis-I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only call you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe Taylor-I'ma let you know and keep it simple Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you And you gon' have to do it at my tempo Always tryna send me off to rehab Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf I'm just tryna live life for the moment And all these motherfuckers want a relapse Francis-I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only call you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe Taylor-Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes Who are you to judge, who are you to judge? Francis-Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies Only you to trust, only you Taylor, Francis, Greg, Gregory y Sheldon con New Directions-I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe Francis-Ewedihalehu Yene konjo, ewedihalehu Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir Yene fikir, fikir, fikir, fikir (Aplauden) Mason-Estoy impaciente, quiero saber que canción cantarán Skylart-Francis dijo que era un clásico de rock, cuál será? (Intro musical) (Durante la canción se intercalan escenas de New Directions en el escenario y a los chicos sorprendidos por la canción, Greg es quien toca los solos de guitarra y Francis los de piano) Greg-When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained But, darlin', when I hold you Don't you know I feel the same? 'Cause nothin' lasts forever And we both know hearts can change And it's hard to hold a candle In the cold November rain Gregory-We've been through this such a long, long time Just tryin' to kill the pain, oh, yeah Sheldon-But lovers always come and lovers always go And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today Walking away If we could take the time To lay it on the line I could rest my head Just knowin' that you were mine All mine Myron-So, if you want to love me Then, darlin', don't refrain Or I'll just end up walkin' In the cold November rain Taylor-Do you need some time on your own? Do you need some time all alone? Everybody needs some time on their own Don't you know you need some time All alone? Katherine-I know it's hard to keep an open heart When even friends seem all to harm you But if you could heal a broken heart Wouldn't time be out to charm you? Oohhh (Música) Francis-Sometimes I need some time on my own Sometimes I need some time all alone Oh, everybody needs some time on their own Oh, don't you know you need some time all alone? (Música) Gregory-And when your fears subside And shadows still remain Oh, yeah I know that you can love me When there's no one left to blame Sheldon-So never mind the darkness We still can find a way 'Cause nothin' lasts forever Even cold November rain (Música) Greg-(Con su guitarra) Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody Francis con New Directions-You're not the only one You're not the only one Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody Sheldon con New Directions-You're not the only one You're not the only one Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody Katherine con New Diretions-You're not the only one You're not the only one Todos-Don't ya think that you need somebody? Don't ya think that you need someone? Everybody needs somebody (Aplauden) …………………………….. En el camerino Katherine-Es enserio? Fue sensacional, ojalá ganemos Greg-Oigan, “Born this way” y “The Hills” tal vez no les guste, pero es un crimen que no hubieran amado “November Rain” Thomas-Que tanto celebran? Mentirosos! Silencio… Myron-Uy, bronca, bronca, bronca xD Taylor-Era una trampa, amigos míos, creen que íbamos a dejarnos manipular por ustedes? Didier-Ya veo que no…esto aún no termina, ya veremos quien ríe al final (Se van) ………………………… X-Y ahora, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a “The Hottest” (Aplauden) (Música) Didier-Do you recall, not long ago We would walk on the sidewalk Innocent, remember? All we did was care for each other But the night was warm We were bold and Young All around the wind blows We would only hold on to let go x2: Didier y Thomas-Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun All we need is somebody to lean on The Hottest-Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh x4 Thomas-What will we do when we get old? Will we walk down the same road? Will you be there by my side? Standing strong as the waves roll over When the nights are long Longing for you to come home All around the wind blows We would only hold on to let go x2: Didier y Thomas-Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun All we need is somebody to lean on The Hottest-Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh x2 Didier-All we need is somebody to lean on The Hottest-Eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh, eeh ooh x2 Didier-All we need is somebody to lean on Lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on... (Música) x2: Didier y Thomas-Blow a kiss, fire a gun We need someone to lean on Blow a kiss, fire a gun All we need is somebody to lean on Thomas-Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooohhh (Aplauden) (Música) Didier- I did my best to notice When the call came down the line Up to the platform of surrender I was brought but I was kind And sometimes I get nervous When I see an open door Close your eyes, clear your heart Cut the cord Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? Pay my respects to grace and virtue Send my condolences to good Hear my regards to soul and romance They always did the best they could And so long to devotion It taught me everything I know Wave goodbye, wish me well You've gotta let me go Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? Will your system be alright When you dream of home tonight There is no message we're receiving Let me know, is your heart still beating? Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? You've gotta let me know Are we human or are we (dancers or denser)? My sign is vital, my hands are cold And I'm on my knees looking for the answer Are we human or are we dancers? (Aplauden) (Música) Thomas-And another one bites the dust But why can I not conquer love? And I might've thought that we were one Wanted to fight this war without weapons And I wanted it, I wanted it bad But there were so many red flags Now another one bites the dust And let's be clear, I trust no one You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace Didier y Thomas con The Hottest-Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah, I may snap and I move fast Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Thomas-I've got an elastic heart Yeah, I've got an elastic heart (Música) Didier-And I will stay up through the night Yeah, let's be clear, won't close my eyes And I know that I can survive I'll walk through fire to save my life And I want it, I want my life so bad I'm doing everything I can Then another one bites the dust It's hard to lose a chosen one You did not break me I'm still fighting for peace Didier y Thomas con The Hottest-Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah, I may snap and I move fast Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Thomas-Oh, oh Todos-'Cause I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah,I may snap, and I move fast Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Thomas con The Hottest-Well, I've got a thick skin and an elastic heart But your blade, it might be too Sharp I'm like a rubber band, until you pull too hard Yeah,I may snap,and I move fast Didier-You won't see me fall apart 'Cause I've got an elastic heart Thomas-I've got an elastic heart (Aplauden) …………………………….. Tyler y Pierre-(Hablaban) Bill, Sam y Adam-(Escuchando silenciosamente) ^^””” Tyler-Puedes creerlo? Stressed out salió desde 2015 pero se hizo popular en 2016 Los 2-Jajajaja xD Pierre-Stressed out? Querrás decir todo el albúm de “Blurryface” Tyler-Pero Stressed Out fue la más popular Pierre-Bill, Adam, Sam, qué hacen aquí? Adam-Aborten, aborten, aborten!! D: Los 3-Aaahhh!!! D: (Chocan uno con el otro) Tyler y Pierre-(Ríen) Pierre-No se asusten, sé que vienen a escuchar nuestras opiniones para decidir quien ganará Los 3-(Se levantan) Sam-Por favor, no digan que estábamos espiando, la verdad somos amigos de… .-. Tyler-Sí, lo sabemos, el video lo vimos, y Hayley nos habló de eso, felicidades por el compromiso Bill-Oh…gracias ñ.ñ Pierre-Saben, es genial lo que están haciendo, les dan esperanzas a estas personas y eso es admirable Bill-Bueno…Andreas nos dió la idea, y yo los convencí…sólo queríamos que ellos nos vieran como unas personas y no como un estereotipo Tyler-Eso es genial Adam-Y…ya saben por cuál coro van a elegir ñ.ñ? Tyler-Bueno, yo tengo algunos buenos candidatos, y Pierre también tiene Pierre-Pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue Billie, un grupo de fans lo detuvieron para tomarse fotos con él, no debe tardar Tyler-También son los años, en unos pocos más apenas podrá caminar y tendrá arrugas xD Los 5-Jajajajajajajaja xD Billie-(Llega) Qué es tan gracioso? Eh? Pierre-Oh, miren ya llegó Billie-Tal vez sea viejo, pero por algo me concidero una leyenda (Se acerca a Bill, Sam y Adam) Vamos, abran cancha, vamos (Los saca del cuarto y cierra la puerta) Los 3- Ash *n* Tyler y Pierre- ._. …. Billie-Bueno, acabemos con esto ………………… Mientras tanto Francis-(En el camerino) Joey-Se puede? Francis-…Oh Dios, eres tú (Sonríe) Joey-El mismo (Se abrazan) Francis-Aguarda un segundo, tú estabas ahí? Cómo es que no te ví? Pensé que no vendrías Joey-Yo estaba ahí…Francis, no vine por ellos, vine por ti, por Taylor y por el Sr. Evans, vine para verlos ganar Francis-…Sabía que vendrías, eso me da gusto (Lo abraza) Joey-Oh…está bien Francis (Ríe) Francis-Te extrañé Joey-…Y yo a ti, aunque hayamos convivido muy poco tiempo Francis-Pero significó mucho para mí…tú y Taylor me dieron el valor para hacer algunos cambios en mi vida y está funcionando Joey-…Estoy orgulloso de lo que has crecido, cuando te conocí, eras un niño de 16 años que le daba miedo ser él mismo, pero ahora mírate, incluso tienes una hermosa novia de la que seguramente algunos te tienen envidia Francis-Lo creo (Ríe) Taylor-(Llega) Hey Francis… Silencio… Taylor-Qué haces aquí? Joey-Estás feliz de verme? Taylor-…Odio decirlo, pero sí (Ríe) (Se abrazan) Joey-Vine a verlos ganar, sólo por eso Taylor-No esperaba que vinieras Francis-Yo te dije que vendría (Ríen) ……………………….. Bill, Sam y Adam- ^^”” Adam-Escuchan algo de lo que dicen? Bill-Casi no se oye Sam-Sólo se escucha que hablan, pero no sé lo que dicen (Se abre la puerta) Bill-Pierre, Tyler, ya eligieron? Tyler-Sí, ya elegimos Pierre-Esperen a que den el resultado, es una de las mejores deciciones que he tomado (Se alejan) ………………………………… X-5 minutos! Greg-Hey Francis…puedo hablar ya…contigo? Francis-Dime la verdad, estoy en problemas? .-. Greg-No, claro que no Francis-Qué pasa? Greg-…Gregory y Katherine son mi familia, la única familia que tengo y si algo les llega a pasar yo sería el prmero en preocuparme, y ahora que nos graduaremos, todo este tiempo has demostrado que eres la persona indicada para Katherine y que no sería capaz de herirla, pero hay algo de ella que tú no sabes…y debes saberlo Francis-Es algo…malo? Greg-(Suspira) Ella…ella no es mi hermana realmente Francis-(Confundido)… Greg-Su padre murió cuando su madre estaba embarazada, su madre era buena amiga de nuestros padres, iban todo el tiempo a nuestra casa hasta que… Francis-…Qué?...qué sucedió? Greg-Su madre estaba enferma y murió…nuestros padres la llevaron a la casa y desde ahí se convirtió en nuestra hermana, esa noche esperé a su lado a que se quedara dormida y yo me dije…”No tengas miedo pequeña, no lo has perdido todo, yo voy a protegerte y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo” y he tratado de cumplir mi promesa Francis-…Y, porqué me lo estás diciendo a mí? Greg-Ya eres parte de la familia, deberías saberlo Francis-(Sonríe) Este día no puede ir mejor, yo-yo…te aseguro que no te arrepentiras, no te defraudaré, gracias Greg, te prometo que te decepcionaré (Se aleja) Greg-Francis Francis-(Se detiene) Greg-…Le rompes el corazón y te asesinaré Francis-(Ríe un poco)…Está bien (Se va) ……………………………….. X-Primero que nada, un aplauso para nuestros finalistas (Aplauden) X-Y ahora sin más preámbulos… Katherine-(Suspira) Francis-(Toma su mano) (Se miran) X-En primer lugar… Silencio... Didier-(Toma discretamente la mano de Thomas) X-De Lima Ohio, New Directions!! (Aplauden) (Todos en el escenario se mostraban felices por la victoria, abrazandose entre ellos) Thomas-(Suelta la mano de Didier y se va) ……………………………….. Didier-Supuse que estarías aquí Thomas-Eres el único que se ha tomado la molestia de buscarme Didier-(Toma su mano) Thomas-(La suelta)…Ahora no Didier-Lo dices tan tranquilo, la mayoría pensó que te habías ido gritando pero que no te habían oído (Ríe) Thomas-…Sólo quería ganar, por una vez Didier-Sí…yo también lo deseaba…pero sabes qué? Ahora mismo no me importa porque vamos a graduarnos y podremos ser libres al fin, los 2 juntos…ha sido una aventura llegar hasta aquí conmigo desde que nos conocimos a los 15 años y decíamos ser mejores amigos en ese entonces Thomas-…(Toma lentamente su mano) Yo también lo disfruté Didier-Mira, tal vez nunca tengamos lo que alguna vez quisimos…pero ahora mismo creo que tengo mucho más de lo que puedo pedir Thomas-(Suspira)…Esta competencia apesta (Ríen un poco) (Se besan) Thomas-…Es raro pensar en esos niños de 15 años (Ríe un poco) Didier-Ahora tengo más de lo que pediría en ese entonces Thomas-Te amo…y gracias por ser esa persona que me ha soportado todo este tiempo (Se besan)